


А и Б сидели на трубе...

by Schwesterchen



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dialogue, Drabble Collection, M/M, Vignette
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 12:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schwesterchen/pseuds/Schwesterchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"... мне не дает! - громко жаловался Б.<br/>- Кто тебе не дает? Ну и дебил, - в офис ворвался запыхавшийся А, проглотил полстакана кофе (чужого), упал на стул (свой) и уставился на Б с искренним сочувствием. - А я бы дал. Кстати, всем привет, ребята, кого не видел.<br/>Ребята тихо, задушенно ржали.<br/>- Я вообще-то про шефа и повышение, - пояснил недрогнувший Б.<br/>- А я - нет, - вздохнул А. - Но все равно бы дал."</p>
            </blockquote>





	А и Б сидели на трубе...

**Author's Note:**

> Туманные зарисовки о не менее туманных персонажах.

О повышении и переносных значениях

 

… мне не дает! – громко жаловался Б.

\- Кто тебе не дает? Ну и дебил, - в офис ворвался запыхавшийся А, проглотил полстакана кофе (чужого), упал на стул (свой) и уставился на Б с искренним сочувствием. – А я бы дал. Кстати, всем привет, ребята, кого не видел.

Ребята тихо, задушенно ржали.

\- Я вообще-то про шефа и повышение, - пояснил недрогнувший  Б.

\- А я – нет, - вздохнул А. – Но все равно бы дал.

 

***

 

О любви и взаимности

 

\- Скажи честно, Б,- А на миг оторвался от оптического прицела. Глаза были красные, усталые. – Ты меня любишь?

\- Нет, - уверенно ответил Б.

\- И я тебя тоже! – обрадовался А.

 

***

 

О первом впечатлении и схожести восприятия

 

\- Я, когда тебя увидел, сразу понял: вот, это ОН, - пылко сказал А, закидывая на стол перед Б длинные ноги. – И чем дальше тебя знаю, тем больше убеждаюсь, что был прав.

\- Надо же! – восхитился Б, легким движением опрокидывая ему на штанину початую бутылку минералки. – Прямо почти как я. Я тоже, когда тебя впервые встретил, сразу сказал себе: вот, это БОЛВАН. И чем дальше, тем яснее понимаю, что не ошибся.

 

***

 

О молоке и вредности

 

А бесшумно открыл дверь, на цыпочках подобрался к кровати Б, тихонько расстегнул сумку и почти не дыша выложил на тумбочку несколько тугих пачек.

\- Что это? – прошелестели с кровати.

А вздрогнул и мигом перестал осторожничать: последняя пачка своротила с тумбочки стакан.

\- Тебе от шефа. На молоко, за вредность.

\- Чью? – прозвучало слегка невнятно: Б, слишком слабый еще, чтоб поднять голову, говорил, полууткнувшись в подушку.

\- Работы, чью же еще, - А тронул ему лоб, вздохнул. – Если б мне за твою вредность молоко выдавали, я бы бросил ко всем чертям эту шарашкину контору и открыл молочный магазин.

 

***

 

О ребрах и неизвестных

 

\- Кто тебя на это подговорил? – А, наконец, отложил бинт.

Б осторожно вдохнул, проверяя, как чувствуется тугая повязка на ребрах, поморщился:

\- Какая разница. Я повелся, мне и расхлебывать.

\- А все-таки?

\- Ты этого человека не знаешь, - нахмурился Б.

\- Ладно-ладно, не знаю, - А примирительно хлопнул его по спине, заставив сдавленно взвыть от боли. – Но если увидишь этого человека, которого я не знаю, подойди и скажи… Да, вот так подойди и скажи этому совсем не знакомому мне человеку: «Анжелла, ты сука!».

 

***

 

О пристальных взглядах

 

\- Перестань, - прошипел Б в микрофон. – Ненавижу, когда ты на меня так смотришь.

\- Как скажешь, любимый, - вздохнул А, с неохотой выпуская его из сетки оптического прицела.

 

***

 

О скуке и эрудиции

 

\- Скучно, - пробормотал Б, лениво просматривая газету за позапрошлый год. – Скажи что-нибудь умное.

\- Нууу, - А завел глаза к потолку. – С точки зрения банальной эрудиции…

\- …ты банально не эрудирован, - перебил Б и снова закопался в газету. – Скучно…

 

***

 

О мазохизме и ноутбуках

 

\- Эээ, - А вполз в кухню, где не выспавшийся Б сердито глотал  дешевый кофе. – Тут… сломалось…

Б бросил взгляд на разбитый ноут, зарычал и схватил А за грудки.

\- Да я с тобой знаешь, что сделаю?!!

\- Нет, - сказал А с некоторым трудом, но очень заинтригованно.

Б неласково бросил его на стул и толкнул под нос вторую чашку.

\- Тогда наливай. Это долгая история.

 

***

 

О детских головоломках и признаниях в любви

 

\- А и Б сидели на трубе, - мурлыкал А, начищая винтовку. – А упало, Б пропало…

\- Если ты сейчас же не заткнешься, я буду называть тебя «оно», - ехидно крикнул Б с порога. – Уразумело?

\- Я думал, ты уже ушел, - не растерялся  А. – Просто не понимаю. Вот они сидели на трубе, и А упало – это ясно. Не удержалось и упало. А Б? Что значит «пропало»? Если б тоже упало, так бы и сказали. Куда оно пропало и почему? Никогда сообразить не мог – ни в детстве, ни сейчас.

\- Потому что болван, - с удовольствием  объяснил  невидимый Б. - В детстве был просто болван, а сейчас болван с винтовкой.

\- Угу. А ты, значит, умный, - А  протер линзу объектива и рассеянно посмотрел на салфетку. - Тогда расскажи болвану, как и почему  пропало Б.

\- Как-как… А то ты не знаешь, как люди пропадают. 

\- Предположим, - А удивленно вскинул глаза. – А почему?

\- Потому что А упало. И потому что  Б не смогло его удержать, - чуть слышно сказал Б и хлопнул дверью.

 

***

 

О рифмах и моркови

 

\- Эй, - позвал А. – Скажи рифму к слову «любовь».

\- Кровь! – рявкнул Б.

\- Ну вот, - расстроился А. – А я морковку люблю.

\- А меня от нее тошнит. Там витамин зовут, как тебя, а тобой я уже сыт по горло.

\- А кровью еще не сыт?

Б промолчал.

 

***

 

О реках и яблоках

 

Было сыро, холодно. Вдали глухо гремели взрывы.

\- _Если долго сидеть на берегу_ реки, то можно увидеть, как по ней проплывет труп твоего врага, - процитировал А. – Это кто сказал?

\- Какой-то китаец… - флегматично ответил Б.

Дождь всегда навевал на него некоторую задумчивость.

\- Угу. Я тут представил берег реки… тепло, тихо, уютно. Птички поют над головой. Я сижу под ивой… нет, лучше под яблоней. Да, точно, сижу, трескаю яблоки и смотрю, как мимо проплывают трупы моих врагов. Порубленные в капусту.

-  Садюга…

\- Я ем яблоки, а ты что делаешь?

\- Я? – Б смотрел в мокрую шелестящую темноту. – Я стою выше по течению с большим тесаком.

 

***

 

О елках и конфетах

 

\- Ты живой еще? – Б сунулся в шалаш – светлое лицо на фоне темной хвои.

\- Лесовик, - сказал А.

\- Бредишь или прикалываешься?

\- Не знаю. Где ты был?

\- Ходил за подарком. С Новым Годом, кстати.

А с усилием сел.

\- И тебя тоже. А где подарок?

\- Под елкой, где же еще.

Б помог ему выбраться из-под укрытия елового лапника. Серенькое зимнее утро в хвойном лесу – не сказать, чтобы было светло, но даже этот слабенький свет больно резанул глаза. А моргнул.

\- Вот, - сказал Б и зачем-то уточнил: - Это же тот ублюдок, который тебя достал?

Голова была почему-то в шляпе. Широкие поля частично закрывали лицо, но снимать ее, чтобы  удостовериться наверняка, не хотелось.

\- Шляпа, - пробормотал А. – Подосиновики… Подъеловики бывают?

\- Бывают, - вздохнул Б. - Ты рад?

\- Я немного устал.

Б  снова устроил его на пружинистых колючих лапах.

\- Прости. Кажется, лоханулся я с этим подарком.

\- Мне в детстве… - пробормотал А, проваливаясь в забытье, – шоколадные конфеты… под елку…

\- С конфетами здесь напряженка, - откликнулся Б.

А уже не услышал, каким именно словом напарник помянул мир, где голову в подарок достать легче, чем  коробку конфет.

 

***

 

О прощении и прощании

 

\- Какая разница между «прощать» и «прощаться»? – спросил А.

\- Две буквы, - отозвался Б.

\- А если подумать?

\- Прощаются только один раз, - начал Б. – А прощают…

\- Много! – радостно подхватил А.

\- Тоже один раз, - с нажимом сказал Б.

А пожал плечами и примирительно пробормотал:

\- Ясно. Значит, никакой.

 

***

 

О прощении и различных точках зрения

 

\- Знаешь, - сказал А, - одна из стадий прощения – понять обидчика. Можно сказать, влезть в его шкуру.

\- Но для этого шкуру надо сначала содрать, - заметил Б.

А вздохнул и заговорил о погоде.

 

***

 

О  ремонте и взаимопомощи

 

\- У меня какой-то странный сосед, - сказал Б.

\- М? – поднял брови А.

\- Вчера проснулся в шесть утра – дрель выла. Я встал, взял пистолет, поднялся к соседу, достал пистолет и спросил, сколько и где ему дырок надо. А он почему-то резко передумал продолжать…

\- Да, - удивился А. – И правда, странный…

 

***

 

О комплиментах

 

\- Ты единственный, кто способен вывести меня из себя  одним фактом своего присутствия, - сказал Б.

\- И почему ты так редко делаешь мне комплименты? - польщенно улыбнулся А.

 

***

 

О мыслях и избирательности восприятия

 

Б зарылся в компьютер, А сидел на диване и слушал музыку, притопывая ногой. Потом сдвинул наушники.

\- О чем ты думаешь перед сном?

\- Думаю? – переспросил Б, не отрывая взгляд от монитора. – А ты еще и думать перед сном успеваешь?

\- А все-таки?

\- О тебе, - сказал Б. – Вспоминаю, сколько ты напакостил за день, представляю, как тебе за это отомстить, и вообще, какой ты придурок...

Б говорил, все больше увлекаясь, и не видел, что А поправил наушники после первых двух слов – он уже услышал все, что хотел. 

 

***

 

О конусах и воспоминаниях

 

Способ изготовления куличиков (в обиходе — лепки) заключается в следующем: в сосуд (как правило небольшое ведро для детских игр — ведёрко) набирается слегка увлажнённый песок и плотно утрамбовывается, после чего сосуд переворачивается вверх дном и ставится на горизонтальную (либо наклонённую под небольшим углом) поверхность. Для облегчения выхода куличика из формовочного сосуда по дну сосуда производятся несколько ударов лопаткой, либо любым подручным средством, её заменяющим. Процесс изготовления куличиков не так прост, как кажется. Большое значение имеет правильный выбор степени увлажненности песка, форма ведёрка, направления и модуля силы удара лопаткой. с) Википедия

 

 

\- Ты помнишь, как мы познакомились? – спросил А.

Б промычал что-то неопределенное. Он сидел над схемой древнего детонатора. Чем-то ему схема не нравилась, но чем, он понять не мог и медленно зверел.

\- А я помню. Мы делали куличики в одной песочнице, и я поставил тебе фингал лопаткой.

\- А не наоборот?

\- Не-а.

Покорпев еще минуту, Б с наслаждением превратил схему в мелкие клочки и повернулся к А.

\- Лучше бы делом занялся, чем фигню нести.

\- Это не фигня, - обиделся А.

\- Что такое песочница?

\- Куча песка, - с готовностью ответил А.

\- Это ясно из названия. А куличики? Какие они? Круглые? Квадратные?

А молчал.

\- А лопату ты разве что саперную в руках держал.

А вздохнул.

\- Мы встретились два с половиной года назад, - внятно сказал Б. – В кабинете Одной Очень Важной Шишки. Он в тот же день заработал лишнюю дырку в голове, поэтому я все очень хорошо помню.

А  вскочил:

\- Пойду винтовку почищу.

\- Ты ее только что до блеска вылизал…

Но А уже ушел. Несколько минут Б бездумно перебирал клочки бумаги, потом чертыхнулся и полез в сеть.

Вечером А нашел под своей дверью записку.

_1 Это ты подбил мне глаз лопаткой._

_2 Куличики имеют форму усеченного конуса._

_3 Извини._

[](http://fotki.yandex.ru/users/kanago/view/358561/)

[](http://fotki.yandex.ru/users/kanago/view/358560/)  


осень-зима 2010-2011


End file.
